The disappearance of normality
by Rachelxslytherin
Summary: Adrianne arrives at Hogwarts and soon meets someone whom she completely and utterly loathes, but now that she gets closer to the malfoys and spends a lot more time with them involuntarily the question is who is it that she really hates?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: unlikely twists

I could feel the wind rushing through my hair as I whirled my wand high above my head. Crimson red and glittery gold sparks flew from it in every direction. My purpose here was almost complete, and with nothing to look back on, I ran into the midst of war.

* * * * * *

Waiting in the tower room they watched anxiously. There could only be one sound which meant that it was clear, that they were free. The old tower rocked unsteadily as the wind whizzed through the gaps in the ancient brickwork. Damp dusty portraits hung crookedly on the walls. This place hadn't been set foot in in years, the musty air unused to being breathed. Surely, they thought, _this _place would be undiscoverable. They were hopeful of success but they also had an abundance of doubt. The old wizened professors and other powerful members of the magic community paced around the room, bickering and uttering words of lament. All save one. One who was sitting quite happily in an armchair in the corner, thoughtfully sucking on a lemon sherbet.

* * * * * *

The battle was fierce. Green flashes of lightening surrounded the scene. The teenage witch watched from above on the balcony at the masses of witches and wizards flowing into the shop. Her part was done. Ok. So maybe she exaggerated a bit. But that was typical of her, in her mind she blew everything out of proportion. A heavy hand laid itself on my shoulder and she swivelled around.

"Cracking good show there."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Just the sort of publicity we needed for the opening of our first shop"

Oh. It was only the weasley twins. They had approached the young witch and had asked her to do a fireworks display as the outside display as they opened up inside Weasley's wizarding wheezes.

"Oi. If your gonna come into the shop then don't throw around sweets like that"

Wait a minute, was that really the legendary George weasley telling someone off for chucking things? She hadn't been here for long but she got the impression that something like this was not in the twins' character.

"Yeah. You've gotta chuck 'em like this" bellowed Fred as the twins jumped over the balcony to join in.

She smiled to herself. That was more like them, but she needed to get out of this place. She opened the door and quickly sidled out before anyone could catch her and ask anymore questions. She was tired of being the new girl having just arrived in London two days before. Many future or already Hogwarts students were curious as to who she was, but for the most part she successfully evaded these nosy, prying people. Outside it was much darker and dull. It seemed like the entire wizarding community had gathered in one area of the alley. She was currently residing in the Leaky Cauldron so she decided to head back there for the rest of the afternoon.

Rounding the corner, she was about to do the brick tapping thing that was required here when an overly large hand clamped around the girl's shoulder causing her to shriek with fright. She was being dragged through a shop towards one of the fireplaces. The girl tried to squirm around slightly so that she could get a better look at her captor whilst he flung powder in the fireplace. She couldn't move as the person, presumably male, was gripping on tight. She whizzed between various scenes of wizarding homes and shops before she came to a halt, her feet landing on some very dusty floorboards. The girl righted herself then peered into the room, taking note of a few things. One of these was, wait, she pulled out a chocolate frog card from her pocket and made the comparison. Was that... Dumbledore!?

* * *

**Okay so that chapter was short I just wanted to see what people thought of it first. Please review IF you have liked it, want me to continue or have constructive critiscm . I also would welcome any plot suggestions to use later on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New beginnings

The wizards in the room were all staring as with a loud thud two figures landed amongst the soot. One of them was tall and giant-like obviously Hagrid whom they had been expecting. The second was slightly smaller and dainty looking, whom they did not expect.

"Where is he?"

"He should have been here not .... who is this?"

As the soot settled Dumbledore rose from the corner chair and smiled at the visitor, before turning his attention to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, it is nice to see that you made it back safely. Now may i enquire as to the whereabouts of our friend Kerman Delinore? And can i also ask about your companion?"

"Yessir, emm, well you see. Delinore wasn't there. He is you see, technically speaking, nowhere. Cause you see he's, um, dead."

"Oh dear. I must go and see what is to be done then and report this to the ministry. Ah but before we head off, your guest is?"

"Ah well you see Dumbledore. I brought along his daughter instead."

The audience turned to face the young girl who they could now see clearly. She had hair that was a mixture of darker brunette shades, like a cross between dark chocolate and mahogany. Her wide piercing eyes were a strong shade of a colour that was ever so slightly more purple than lilac and her skin was paler than most resembling soft cream. On her face were a few small freckles dotted here and there, and she stood looking quite cross towards Dumbledore.

"Gentlemen, i am afraid that there is no need for us to be here anymore and i will contact you further once i have discussed a few matters that have come to hand at present. Now then, Adrianne, if you would please accompany me to my office."

Dumbledore took the arm of the young girl and with a pop they apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts with Hagrid following immediately after.

* * *

**Yeah again it's a short chapter but I promise they will get longer. PLEASE REVIEW I know its not very interesting at the moment but the storyline will pick up in the next couple of chapters I just needed to introduce it first. Constructive critiscm is welcome as long as its not too harsh.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In the heads' office

"Miss Delinore, I believe through a string of unfortunate circumstances that you were led to be here and that although I do not use the term in a scolding manner, I must say 'you have some explaining to do.' If you do not mind then would you please start from the beginning up until the point where you arrived here."

Adrianne took a deep breath in as she prepared to tell her past and the story of her life. She sighed slowly as she wondered what _really_ led her to be here.

"Well Professor, it started off like this. I never expected to have to tell everything so I'll try my best to remember. My mother like those before her was a pureblood witch, who married (predictably) a wizard of the same status. They married quite young at 18 and had my brother. When I was 5 years old, my brother, who was by then 19, fell in love with a muggle born. As most people can imagine this wasn't something that the family was happy about, in fact it caused a family war, but my brother still got married. He was completely disowned and I was strictly forbidden to talk about him. My parents tried to tell me I had no siblings and had dreamt it up. I grew up living the lie and tried to fill my parents – very high – expectations of me. Then my brother came back. My father and he argued behind the house in the yard. My mother ran out screaming, and came in about an hour later very tearful. She went to the kitchen and started to make the dinner when I asked her what the heck had just happened. This was when I was about 11 and at that moment my Beubaxtons letter had just arrived and so she concealed her tears to be those of joy. After that I had a pretty normal life but my father and brother had vanished out of it. Then, half-way through my fourth year at beabaxtons, my mother announced that we would be moving to Britain and I would attend Hogwarts. I arrived a few days ago and was taking a look around Diagon alley when I ended up in that room and met you there. That's pretty much it."

I sighed and took a deep breath in. No one had ever asked me to recount my life's tales and it tore apart my heart at the thought of some of my less structured memories. I was fiddling with my hands on my lap while waiting for Dumbledore to say something... anything. I looked around the room and studied the portraits of what looked like previous professors. What on earth could be taking Dumbledore so long to think about?! I glanced up from the chair opposite his desk and saw that he was writing.

"emm.... professor?"

"Yes?" – What on earth did he expect me to ask about. He had left me sitting here for what seemed like no reason after retelling my life.

"emm...should I be going back to the Leaky Cauldron now?"

"ah, no need. I have sent a letter to Tom asking him to send your belongings here for the time being and I am currently writing to your mother to ask her if she would come to visit me and...discuss a few things."

"What 'things'?"

"If you don't mind my saying, that is for me to know and for you _not _to find out." He said with a small chuckle and continued to write.

"Well what the hell do you expect me to do in the mean time huh?!" I squealed as soon as I realised what I had said and clapped a hand round my mouth. Flip, I thought, I hadn't been here more than an hour and because of my whirlwind temper I would be thrown out before school had even started. To my surprise all Dumbledore did was chuckle.

"...."

"Not to worry Miss Delinore I have had dealings with your father in the past and know of the family temper. For now Professor Sprout will show you to the Hufflepuff quarters will you will be staying until further notice... ah here she is know."

A plump, cheery woman arrived at the top of the staircase who was not at all to my liking. Don't get me wrong I was normally a nice friendly person, but nothing nice and normal had been happening to me lately. As I followed Sprout along numerous corridors and up and down staircases fury was bubbling up inside me. I clenched my teeth together as my train of thought became more aggressive and anger filled with every sentence. Like why was I here now and not arriving in a weeks time with all the other students. Why couldn't I know what Dumbledore wanted to talk to my own mother about, and why on earth was I having to follow this unobservant overly-joyful woman to the hufflepuff common room. I hadn't heard a lot about Hogwarts and knew little about it but whatever morsels of gossip I could pick up suggested that Hufflepuffs were the most pathetic and cowardly bunch of people you would ever meet in your life.

Oof! Agh, I had barged into the chubby woman.

"here you are dear, the dorms are to your left and you'll have the place to yourself for the time being. Now don't go causing a riot when my back is turned."

Oh ha ha ha aren't you funny? What on earth was wrong with me today, I was never this sour. I plastered a smile across my face and politely thanked the budding comedian (not). As soon as she had gone I slumped down into one of the distastefully styled couches (black with mustard yellow cushions) and ran through the days events. Sighing I had just about got my mind through everything when I remembered the talk of my father. Dumbledore had said that he had had dealings with him. I didn't know what was more unusual – the fact that my father had _dealings _with this man or the use of 'had'. I thought back to the tower room and bolted off the couch and ran towards the door. The words from earlier where circulating my mind as I tried to make them out and make them fit into some place of sense.

"_Yessir, emm, well you see. Delinore wasn't there. He is you see, technically speaking, nowhere. Cause you see he's, um, dead"_

**See its longer YAY **** but still no reviews **** boo. Again yeah review please and Adrianne will start to develop more of a personality and might be more biased towards some houses than others but she doesn't really favour any. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : snide professors 

I hurriedly ran out the door and then skidded to a halt. What the heck was I going to do? I didn't even remember how I got here or how I would get back to the Headmasters office. This was ridiculous. What was I going to do now? I could go back and explore the dorms and maybe try to make the colours more to my taste but I felt like wandering around outside for a bit first. The problem was where was outside, and how would I get there?

I walked around corridors and up and down staircases for a while and had tried many doors but they were locked. I was completely and utterly lost.

"what are you doing here and more importantly who are you?"

Eeekk! I so very nearly jumped but I wasn't really one for showing emotions well. I turned around to see a tall, middle aged man dressed all in black. He had to be a professor although I was starting to notice that Hogwarts was made up of an odd bunch of people. At least this one had more dress sense than the plump woman as his dark robes matched his raven black hair, which was slightly greasy.

"I'll ask again who are you and why are you here?"

"ah, I'm Adrianne and I was taking a look around because I wasn't sure what else to do."

"oh. Dumbledore informed me of our early guest. I am Professor Snape, master of Potions at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin house. Aren't you meant to be in the...Hufflepuff...common room?"

I could have sworn that he said the word hufflepuff reluctantly and almost with a slight shudder as he looked down his nose at me. This was clearly someone who made their opinions known whether good or bad and so I thought it would be wise to do the same.

"well if you mean the horrible room with the black couches and yellow cushions then yes I am meant to be there. But I got bored and all the mustard yellow was giving me a headache. I can't be expected to sit in a room and do nothing now can i? Besides I get the feeling that I don't much like hufflepuff and I don't think I want to be associated with it, especially not before I learn more about this school full of weirdos that never give you a straight answer."

I think I had stunned him. He stood still for a while in the exact same spot and furrowed his eyebrows as if trying to gather some sort of info. After a while I was about to give up thinking that the man had clearly dozed off to sleep in the middle of the passageway when he spoke.

"Outside was it. Then you had better go before it gets too dark for you to do anything."

He swivelled around and had started walking away when he said, "oh and I don't advise being out and around the corridors of this school at nighttime, even if it is said to be safe. You never know when you could have an unfortunate circumstance befallen upon you."

With that he was gone, his large black robes billowing behind him. I knew it all the professors here were going to be freaks. I was horrified at the thought of how bad the students would be.

Oh. I was still stuck in this stupid building. AHA! There's a window. I walked over to it and saw that I was some 7 storeys up it must have been. I looked out over a large expanse of grass leading off into a forest. I liked trees, so I would head there. The mangy old shack at the edge of it captured my interest too. Better check that out too, see what else this school had in store for me.

Scanning around I went along several more corridors, down 3 sets of stairs and up another one, then to my amusement got advised to take a left by a group of animal hunters in a portrait. I stumbled round a corner thinking that I would have to do something soon because although I wasn't scared and generally my curiosity took over, I was slightly wary of this castle in the dark now. Blooming greasy haired teacher trying to get me scared. Well it wouldn't work. Finally! I looked downwards at the mass of staircases which were moving in all directions and noticed the entrance door. Well it had to be the entrance door because it was bigger than the others.

I jumped onto the first set of stairs and proceeded to walk down them. Oh flip. What had happened now?

"Ugh. Stupid floomin bloomin flippin agh arghhh ....." I was trying to pull my leg out of a step because it had seemed to have sunk. Yeah sunk!

" STAIRS AREN'T MEANT TO SINK! WHY THE HELL ARE THEY DOING THIS. I HATE THIS SCHOOL ALREADY! WHY DIDN'T I PICK DURMSTRANG! ARGHHHH"

This was followed by various mutterings under my breath and curses aimed towards the stairs, school and general wizarding public. The portraits hanging on the wall beside me were whispering and gossiping with each other. Some were even laughing, the cheek of it! I certainly wasn't going to stoop as low as to ask a _painting _for help.

"ha"

What the....?

" it seems professor Dumbledore that there is a young witch on your stairs and judging by the number of curses she is uttering, I presume that she is stuck."

I looked up and froze in horror to see that I had an audience. Then anger filled up in me as I started to yell at the tall, aristocratic man with the long blonde hair who had mentioned me.

"YEAH THATS RIGHT I'M STUCK. THANKS FOR NOTICING BUT PLEASE GO ON WITH YOUR DISCUSSION NEVER MIND ME I'LL QUITE HAPPILY STAY HERE! NOT THAT I'D WANT SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO HELP ME ANYWAY!"

"come now miss Delinore, Mr Malfoy was only trying to help, I'm sure." Floomin Dumbledore again always trying to make the peace.

"I do apologize _Mr Malfoy_ – I said this in an important and pronounced manner, although a tad sarcastic- Please forgive my rudeness. Of course you should have only been trying to help. Now then let me readdress the situation.....WHAT THE HELL AM I STILL DOING STUCK ON THIS STAIRCASE!!"

To my extreme annoyance Dumbledore gave a low chuckle and the blondie gave a small smirk.

"Draco go and help the young woman out of the staircase that has imprisoned her and bring her along to Dumbledores office. We will meet you there."

The stupid man and the overly-cheery professor were gone. Instead there was a boy of my own age with platinum blonde hair approaching me with a smirk on his face. I was liking Hogwarts less and less with every hour I spent here.

**Right I forgot Disclaimer ; I don't own harry potter and never will. The story and plot are mine and Adrianne and her family. X3 cause I forgot to say it before.**

**I don't really as of yet know when this is set but Dumbledore is still alive and weasleys have opened their shop .i'm just making it up as I go along so please don't blame me if everything isn't strictly to the book timings. But if you do notice something that is wayyy off track please inform me. Thanx. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: platinum cunning

"What the hell are you smirking at?" I mumbled at him under my breath.

"well, if you really don't want me to help you then I won't but I'm not too sure my father or professor Dumbledore would be too happy about it. Oh and just to check before I touch you, you are pureblood aren't you?"

I glared at him. He just stared back.

"quit staring at me!"

"okay"

He started to turn around, but very slowly as if he knew that no matter what I said he was the only person who could help me and I would have to give in eventually. This boy was getting on my nerves and the sooner I got rid of him the better.

"fine," I spat out. "go ahead and help me and yes I am pureblood but who the hell cares!?"

A portrait to the left cheered at this remark as the platinum haired boy hauled me out of the step and carried me to the top of the stairs. I expected him to put me down there but he didn't and continued walking with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL, LET ME DOWN!"

"we wouldn't want you getting stuck again now would we. What house are you in I've never seen you before?"

"I'm not in any I transferred here but I wish I hadn't now."

"what because you met Dumbledore and realised what a loony he was." He said this as if it was a statement and the conversation closed. I hate it when people assume that I'm on the same wavelength as them about something. So I struggled out of his grasp and kicked his shin storming off.

"You'll never get to Dumbledore's office that way, come with me and I'll show you."

"I DON'T CARE. AND NO! I DON'T EVER WANT TO TALK WITH YOU AGAIN YOU ARROGANT, EGOSTISTIC, MUGGLE-HATER, WEASEL-FACED..........."

Ha. My line of insults tailed off as I stormed further and further away.

Flip. Where was I now? Huh was that something in the next corridor or a trick of the light? I followed the source of my suspicions to find a ghost having a conversation with another ghost. We never had ghosts at Beaubaxtons although I had seen one in my uncles house when I was little. I approached the fat rather menacing looking ghost as opposed to the poncy looking one with the ruffed collar and waistcoat.

"excuse me, yeah sorry to like disturb your ghost chat but could you please point me in the direction of Pr....." I was going to ask for directions to the heads office but then I remembered that infuriating boy would probably be there, along with what I was guessing to be his father. They were both equally as arrogant and egotistic as each other. Hmmm.. I decided on my original quest.

".......directions on how to get outside?"

"outside?" said poncy. "at this time? My dear are you feeling quite alright?"

"yes I'm fine now if you don't mind I was asking your friend there."

"aha, the young girl has guts and bravery Nicholas, something you _should_ know all about. Yes you go........"

After taking said ghosts direction I thanked him and went on my way. Ahhhh, finally! Pushing the great big wooden door open I walked down the front steps and took a look around. Hmm there was the great big front gate that led into the school maybe I should just stick to school grounds for now though. A great big splash made me look up and I saw that there was a lake to my right. As I looked around for the source of the noise, the doors creaked open behind me. I ducked behind a stone pillar on my left and peered up to see who it was.

Blondie and Dumbledore were standing at the top of the steps. I debated for a split second about whether to shuffle away or to lean closer to try and eavesdrop. Welllll I had nothing better to do anyway. I leaned closer.

" well I can't see her anywhere Dumbledore. Maybe your old age is proving somewhat of a difficulty for you."

"trust me lucius I can see that she is somewhere very near." Agh why were they looking for me. I started to shuffle away when the odd splashing noise had stopped and platinum came striding up.

"have you found her yet father? I expect she'll still be lost in the castle, or maybe even ended up in the kitchens working with the elves." He smirked as he said this and I almost lunged toward him out of my hiding place.

"there is no need to be quite so harsh young mr malfoy. I believe you might have introduced yourself too soon or gone the wrong way about it thats all."

"well how on earth could it have been too soon. She has too live with us anyway so..... Hey! There she is!"

I had started running towards the gates. There was no way in hell that I would stay with weasel boy and blondie. Not waiting for them to open I clambered over the top and continued to run towards the small village that I saw when we first arrived. I could hear footsteps after me and I knew that I was being chased. Probably not by Dumbledore – he was too old. And malfoy would be too worried to ruin his sophisticated air, but not worried about ruining his sons.

"Adrianne, wait, stop! Why are you even running?"

I didn't answer his question and took a sharp right hoping to confuse him. I ran towards a fenced off building that was looking a little more than worse for the wear. I vaulted over the small fence but didn't quite time it right as I landed in a heap on the other side, but I took this moment to look back and catch sight of weasel faced boy. I swore under my breath as I got to my feet and ran inside the shack.

It was dark in here. And musty. I stumbled my way up a flight of stairs and into what would previously been a bedroom. I stood in the doorway for a moment or two before deciding on my next course of action.

Dracos P.O.V

Huh. She was standing at the top of the staircase in the doorway. I thought I would've had to give more chase than that. Hmmmm... if I was careful then she wouldn't run away again. Judging by her previous actions I'm guessing she doesn't like strangers to get too close.

I stepped carefully up the stairs until she spun around and spotted me. Mentally swearing to myself I took a step closer and she ran into the room behind her.

I followed suit. She was standing at the other end of the room next to a dust-covered beside cabinet. To my great surprise she had her wand drawn and faced towards me.

I tried to get closer but with every step closer I took she took another one back, and alarmingly stepped closer to a broken window. What on earth was her problem. Surely she didn't hate me this much?

Adriannes P.O.V

I saw him walk slowly towards me but there was no way i would ever go live with him and his family. My mother surely would not have agreed to this, i didn't even want to be here. i had my wand drawn up and facing towards him. i would do anything not to live in a total strangers house, anything. there was a window quite close to me on my left. i started backing towards it with every step closer he took i took a step back. i don't know why i hated him so much or why i was behaving in this way. something about today had changed the way i acted, something inside of me had snapped for the time being. i would later try to desperately fix it to get things back to normal. i liked normal, i liked being set in a certain routine, and never having to change that routine because i was quite comfortable with the way i was. i was starting to think this was a bad idea. that i should just give up and 'hand myself over.' he was scared of what i would do, isaw it in his face. then something i saw made me jump, something i saw sent me over the edge and crashing out that window. i can't remember what it was, but i was desperately trying to right myself before i landed, a process that went wrong, and then it didn't matter what i saw for the world went black and i was consumed with it.

* * *

**ooooh. getting more interesting now isn't it? i told you it would. and i know this story has only been up for a day but PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE won't take 2 seconds, you can even just review by goign :( or :). really.......i dont mind........at all.........**

**oops almost forgot. ich nicht owning harry potter - my wonderful german there infromed you all that i don't own harry potter. (this is why i drop german in fifth year)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: a soft spot for platinum boy

Ugh. I woke up in a place I didn't recognize. Oof. As I tried to move my arm I felt a wave of pain run right through my whole body. I thumped my head back on the pillow which also didn't help. Instead of getting up I decided to look around. Hmmm... the room was dark and not very well decorated. I couldn't even tell the colour of the wallpaper underneath all the dirt and dust on it. I think it had stripes though.

I was lying on an ancient bed with a rotted wooden frame but with fresh bed sheets. My body hurt and there were several cuts on my arms and legs, but this room was making me dizzy. It couldn't hurt if I wandered for a bit...could it?

Nah. I slid out of the bed and realised I was still wearing the same clothes. I went over to a small window and saw that it was some time shortly before sunrise. I absentmindedly walked out of the room and tiptoed across the large landing. I decided if anyone else was in this building as well as me then they would probably be sleeping so I ventured towards the stairs. I went down the first set and found myself in another hallway with another set of stairs at the end of it. I saw a portrait of an old witch and wizard and their family. I stared at them for a while paying close attention to the three children, one was a young girl about 11 who looked a lot like weasel face. It was probably his mother.

"it's rude to stare you know." A bored sounding voice made me swivel around to face another portrait but this time it was one of a tall blonde man. I read the inscription underneath and this informed me that the big nosed painting I was looking at was of blondies dad.

"yes? What do you want ... and who are you by the way? You have no right to be snooping around in other peoples possessions especially not the Malfoy family's.

" well then I'm sorry but what on earth did anyone expect me to do? I woke up in a strange place with no living thing around or no clue as to where I am and you expect me to just sit there."

"hmm I see. I've heard them talking about you. You must be that girl....Adrianne, the one with a liability to run off. I suppose I better warn someone that you've finally woken up before you disappear again."

"no don't do that. And how can I disappear if I don't know where I am? And what do you mean by _finally _ woken up?"

The portrait gave a snort of laughter. I had had a strange feeling that I wasn't going to like this _malfoy _family. "you've been out for 2 and a half weeks now. Don't suppose they've had much chance to tell you. – here he stopped to laugh at his own joke – anyway they brought you in a while ago, all battered and broken you were. Of course as a measly painting I don't know much but apparently you threw yourself out of a window. Ha! I was just about to suggest to them to chuck you in Azkaban and have you out of our way."

At this I got fed up and walked away.

"oh well suit yourself." Dad of blondie muttered before yawning and returning to sleep.

I wandered around quite a bit after that. Of course I never tried any of the doors or went into any of the rooms. This place already reeked of dark magic without me going and discovering it all. I think I was in a wing to the upper left of the house when I heard voices, they sounded panicked and irritable. Just so I could see if they had any food I could eat I decided to go and check them out. I was rounding a corner when BAM! It hit me. More like he.

"agh. Stupid platinum boy running round corners stupidly, could get someone hurt...." before I could finish my mutterings I was grabbed at the waist and pulled into a strangling hug.

Draco's P.O.V

Oh thank god we'd found her. I was half petrified that she'd run off again and done herself an even worse injury. I have no idea if it was a moment of madness or if I'd been possessed but I grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. I was surprised that she didn't object as earlier she had mouthed off at me for offering to help. I thought she had a more vicious temper then this yet here she was hugging the person she had jumped out of a building to get away from.

This was getting awkward. I pulled away and looked at her trying hard not to laugh. I saw her violet eyes piercing through me as they went from anger to confusion and then to rage. Uh oh.

"emmm. Food. Yeah, hungry?"

"mhm," she nodded.

"right then. I'll show you downstairs." I turned to walk away when THUD! She was lying on the ground and looking up at me.

Adraianne's P.O.V

What the.......

I was in two minds, one to punch him in the face and the other to leave it and see what he does. After a min he pulled away and garbled half-sentences which I made out to be an invitation of some food. I nodded and went to follow him as he turned away. I didn't realise how hungry I was. Then again according to big-nose portrait I had been out for more than two weeks. I didn't realise how tired I was either. Exhaustion hit me like a ticking bomb as I took a step forward and landed with a thud on the floor. Flip. I hope blonde boy didn't see that – not that I would care I just liked to take care of my appearance. I hated to be seen as weak.

Oh no. He saw and was walking towards me. WAIT. WHAT THE? THIS WAS GOING TOO FAR! First he had hugged me and now I was shocked as he hauled me up and swung me round onto his back. I was hating every second that went by. Mainly because I wasn't strong enough to struggle against him yet, but also because I was trying to hate him and keep a distance and yet he kept appearing and forced me to stand the sight of him. I gritted my teeth as I was carried down stairs and along passageways piggy-back style. I would just have to bear it although there was nothing I wanted more right now than to have a great big raging fit at him. I wasn't known for keeping my temper, or my dignity for that matter.

As we went down more dusty, mingy stairs it began to get lighter and I could make out objects underneath dust. When we reached what was probably the second floor the surroundings changed greatly and everything was well kept and in order. I was certain there wouldn't be any stingy cupboard rooms down here. Speaking of which.

I was plonked down into a chair at a rather large mahogany dining table that filled up 2/3 of the dining room. The walls were a shade of dark green and decorated with gold trimmings. I looked around to see the amused faces of blondie and a woman sitting opposite him. I wondered what was so funny when I remembered I had just arrived on the back of platinum boy. I clenched my jaw shut, crossed my arms and leaned back against the stiff red velvet chair. The woman who had apparently got over her amusement began to speak.

"Draco must you carry our guest around like that?"

Ah the nuisance himself had taken place in a chair next to me. We were at the left side of the immense table with blondie sitting at the head and the woman sitting on the right, quite close to blondie.

"I couldn't help it mother. It seems our guest went wandering around on a pair of legs unfit for use."

"MY LEGS ARE FINE!"

"hmmm well it didn't seem that way when I found you on the top floor and you had collapsed."

"oh yes you saved me what a hero.... NOT. I was doing fine until you came."

"how are you finding Malfoy manor?" the blonde woman interrupted.

"terrible," I stated simply. I wasn't keen on telling lies. "the room I was in was horrible and so dusty there could have been a ghoul in there and I wouldn't have noticed. And there were plenty of decent enough looking rooms that I passed on the way here that would have provided better residence."

The tall man-blondie- stood up and walked around the table towards me. He held his hand out whilst introducing himself.

"I am lucious malfoy father of Draco, husband of narcissa and head of the current malfoy family. Why don't you regain your strength and eat some of the dinner we've had prepared."

I thanked him under my breath whilst taking into account all of their names, shame though. I thought blondie and weasel boy suited them much better, plus I hadn't even got round to giving...narcissa .. a name. I looked to my left and saw Draco looking back at me. He gave a small smirk so I wriggled as far to the other side of my chair as I possibly could. He didn't seem put off by this and instead decided that the back of my chair would make a rather nice arm rest. There was no way I was having that. I gave him a small sarcastic smirk back and quick as lightening wriggled into the chair on my right and tipped the previous one backwards. This caused draco to lose his balance and topple sideways. I laughed slightly at this and even more when he gave me an evil glare.

A few elves came in and started to serve the food. I would be safe from any disruptions for now but just as a precaution I moved two more spaces along. Malfoy looked a little hurt – which I couldn't care less about- but his father looked annoyed. I turned to look at the mrs malfoy to see that she sighed and with a small smile on her face went to eat. Just then a miniscule house elve came up to serve me a drink when I recognised her. I gave out a squeal of delight and bent down to hug her. This created a crashing noise in the room and I looked up to see all three malfoys staring down at me with disgusted looks on their faces. I got the feeling they were pros at this.....

**:o oooohhh malfoy and Adrianne haven't hit off well, well maybe malfoy thinks they have.**

**Please continue to read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: miniscule elves and hap-hazard warnings

"Georgia I can't believe you're here how did you get here? Have you had anything to eat yet? It's so good to see you!"

All of these words came out very fast and I'm not sure if I even knew what I was saying completely.

"yes miss, I'm very well miss. Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to the kitchen."

"Georgia wait, what..."

What on earth. Georgia had been my previous house elf in France and occasionally my best friend. She would look after me when my mother was away working for the great evil wizard who lived at those times, and with my father in Azkaban I had no one to turn to. Of course nowadays I wouldn't depend on a house elf but back then I barely knew how to wash dishes let along fend for myself. Through this Georgia and I had become extremely close and I was confused as to why she hurried off so quickly.

Malfoy turned to look at me. "you are friends with a simple house creature?" he had the same look of disgust on his face that I had seen before.

"Yes, problem?"

" actually miss delinore, I would prefer it if during your stay in our household that you would refrain from interacting with those...things that are below us in status."

I turned to face Mr malfoy. "you would prefer it...? as if I had a choice to be here. I don't care what you prefer Mr Malfoy but I would prefer If you refrain from telling me who I can and can't speak to or refer to me as us – as if I am anything like you at all." I said this almost hissing, my voice menacingly low.

"that being the case I will refer to you as a separate individual but I will insist that you don't talk to those blasted creatures. They are meant for serving not conversing."

His eyes narrowed in my direction but I didn't care. No one was going to tell me who could and couldn't be my friends.

"Fine I won't talk to those who are below me. But, seeing as I find you to be extremely selfish and draco over here to be extremely arrogant I will talk to neither of you either, because those are qualities in which I believe to be _below me_."

I said these last words with particular emphasis and a wide smirk spread across my face. I had beaten them at their own game and I knew it. Besides no one could force a person to wilfully talk and I wasn't going to.

"Fine," spat out Mr malfoy. He clearly didn't like for his authority to go undermined. "but you will have to talk sometime and I doubt that you'll last barely a minute with that mouth of yours."

With this he got up and left the table. I did so too shortly afterwards.

I got stopped outside the door by Narcissa who told me that if I promised to not run away or go far then she would have my items sent to one of the more accommodating rooms. Of course I said nothing and walked round her to continue my exploration when she called one of the elves to come and speak to me for her.

A squeaky voice located near my feet piped up. "excuse me miss. Come this way your bags are waiting."

I didn't remember packing any bags but then Dumbledore must have sent them here from Hogwarts. I went up the grand central staircase after the elf trying not to trip over her and also eyeing the stairs suspiciously and giving them warning glares.

I entered into a pale pink room that was freshly aired and cleaned. I went over to the white and pink rose patterned bedsheets and sat down for a moment whilst the elf left. I discovered that this room had an en-suite. At least these malfoys got worth out of their money. I rooted around in a nearby back pack and pulled out a t-shirt hoodie and jeans. It was still only midday so I went for a quick shower before deciding to make a break for it and explore my outer surroundings. I hurried downstairs, my strength seemed to have been regained from my meal and the strong urge to escape from here. I pushed open the heavy mahogany doors – they liked their mahogany didn't they- and slid out. Just in time too as I heard footsteps scurrying past after I left.

I hurried down the path and it seemed some 5 mins before I got to the actual gate. I tried to push it but it wouldn't budge. I heaved all my weight on it and ended up injuring my shoulder. For a moment I considered cursing at it.

I decided to walk beside the adjoining wall until I found a pile of logs at one spot. It would have to do. I balanced myself on top of them and heaved myself up and over the great black iron gate. I did a mini celebratory dance as I acknowledged my freedom. I rooted around in my pockets for my wand which I had brought along with a fair amount of both muggle and wizarding money. Ah. I quickly found it and cast an advanced charm I knew for eavesdropping. I listened intently towards the malfoy house when I heard one voice pip up.

"mother, do you know where Adrianne is? I went to her old room and searched most of the top floors but I can't find her."

"oh thats because I put her in a different room."

I listened as Narcissa gave Draco directions. I was curious to listen to more and see if I could pick up anything interesting but then I realised that it wouldn't be long before draco discovered I was gone and alerted it to the household. I jogged down the road putting my hand back in my pocket and turned the corner. I looked around as I continued to walk and realised that I must be somewhere on the outskirts of London. There was greenery – small fields in the distance- but also a gathering of houses that made up a large village or small town. I headed inward hoping to find a place I would recognise, but as soon as I turned in that direction I felt a pull to go the other way, further out of town. I was bored, curious and desperate to get away from the malfoys for a while so I went with my instinct and headed out of town.

*****

I had been walking for around 20 minutes at quite a fast pace and was now about a mile away. The scenery was now beginning to change from houses and gardens to fields and roads. I walked alongside one of the quieter ones when I spotted a marshy area in the field on my left. I thought that for a minute I had seen two flashes of red but I shook my head and continued forwards. After a while I went to sit down and nearly toppled over in fright as I heard two voices.

"we thought it was you"

"yes we might have only met you twice but we're quite good at remembering people"

"photographic memory some say....."

".... but then if we did have one then we'd be doing a lot better in classes! Isn't that right George?"

"right you are Fred. Anyways. Whats someone like you doing on the side of a countryroad 8 miles out from the nearest town?"

Oops 8? I must been daydreaming to wander out so far. Still it was enjoyable to wander round aimlessly.

"tell you what we'll take you back to our house."

"mum'll make you up something to eat and you'll meet harry, ron and Hermione too."

"you'll be in their year I expect."

"Come on then!" they said in unison. Each twin grabbed an arm and I got sucked along to a tall mismatched and shambled house. Dizzy from the experience I fell on my knees and tried to regain my balance. I had been doing that a lot lately. I was half led half dragged along to the house and practically thrown inside the back door. I was given a seat at the small oak table there and introduced by the twins.  
"hey mum look what we found."

"shes not a what shes a who."

"And who exactly is she?" a plump but friendly looking woman came over to me.

I told her my name and that I had gone for a walk. These people seemed nice enough so I told them about my supposed residence at the malfoy manor. A boy of about my age choked on a plate of stew and the ginger haired one next to him dropped his spoon in the plate, causing gravy to splash all over him. They looked to be about my age, 14 or 15, and there was a pretentious looking girl sitting next to them looking down her nose at the mess the second haired boy had made.

"you know draco malfoy?" the choke on his stew boy asked. Without waiting for an answer he turned to look at the twins and said, "what the blooming hell did you bring her here for."

"now harry that's awfully rude," the girl said in a self-imported voice. "she just told us of how she detested the place and how Dumbledore put her there with no chance to even make a complaint." At this she turned to me. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. Very nice to meet you, oh and don't mind those two they don't get along with malfoy."

"oh good." I replied. "we have something in common then."

Just then the plump woman, who I'm assuming counts for the mother of all the red-heads in the room, plonked a bowl of stew in front of me and invited me to eat. I did. But not before thanking her gratefully, I was a complete stranger and yet these people were so nice, well most of them were. I gulfed the stew down ravenously before licking the bowl and having a slice or two of custard cake placed in front of me. After all those present had finished I was introduced to everyone and I told them about how I came to be in the country and in turn they told me about their lives, which were far more exciting than mine. After a while the girl, Hermione, went to study and all four boys went gnome hunting. I was helping mrs weasly to do the dishes manually when I got round to thinking that it must be quite nice and peaceful to be a guest at this house. Everyone seemed to get on.

I turned around to put away a glass dish but just as I did so the door came flying off its hinges with a loud bang and a tall figure stood in the doorway amongst the dust. I stumbled to my feet and turned to see if mrs weasly was alright when a second figure appeared in the doorway and shouts were heard from the boys outside. Hermione had come downstairs to investigate the crash and almost immediately regretted it as she saw mr and mrs malfoy heading towards me.

***GASP* DUN DUN DUN actually its not that big of a deal I just like to create the drama. Can you blame me? I don't own potter or his mates x2 **

**(review)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; The introduction of Narcissa Malfoy

"What is our guest doing in a blood-traitors house like yours?"

Lucius started walking towards Adrianne who was staring open-mouthed at the destruction that the two elder malfoys had just caused. What the hell? They can't just go barging into other peoples houses like that. And how did they even know that she was here?

Lucius reached forwards, grabbed my arm and held it tight. Almost painfully. Narcissa seemed a little more reluctant to enter the house and I wondered why she had even come.

"now just a minute."

"ah potter. Should've known you hang around with these filthy people."

Harry looked as if he could have cursed, jinxed and hexed lucius all at the same time.

"We will be going now and I trust you all not to lead Adrianne here astray again..."

At this I had to protest, even if it meant standing up against Blondie who right now was giving my arm the death grip.

"What if I wanted to come here? You can't stop me and I prefer this place for all the kindess you've shown."

"we'll see about that." malfoy said with a sneer as he lead me by the arm and forced me out of the door. Narcissa looked in two minds about whether to fix the house back up or to follow her husband. Lucius made her mind up when he called out to her saying that the filthy traitors didn't deserve a house to live in...if they could call it that. As we walked/got dragged away from the house I noticed a group of red flowers on top of a hedge... no wait it was a weasly. I'm not sure which one it was but I managed to mouth sorry to them before being yanked away. When we got to a far enough away spot I was side-apparated along to malfoy manor where I was marched through the door and into a sitting room.

Narcissa sat on the armchair beside the one I was in, both next to the fire. Lucius remained standing, his face aglow with fury. It took a while for him to say anything at all so what I least expected was for him to say, "Narcissa go and tell the house elves to make up some tea and biscuits."

Narcissa then left the room and lucius turned to face me. I was feeling ever so slightly aprehensive as he got nearer pulling something out from his robe. Surely he wasn't going to hex me?! Then again from what i've seen I wouldn't put anything past the malfoys.

He held up a piece of parchment with a bunch of stamps and signatures on it.

"This gives my wife and I official custody of you. As you know your mother cannot be traced and you have not been able to do so for quite some time now. It was dumbledores idea – stupid beardy- and we thought that you would be alright about it. Clearly not. You are to stay under house arresst until you at least learn how to behave in a slightly more pleasing way or until you come to understand our way of living and the importance of our.. and your...blood. Now I have set spells on every window, every door, every possible nook and cranny that you could possibly escape out of has been sealed. You may now do as you wish but I understand that narcissa may want to speak to you at some point in the day."

I was stunned at this. I was, for now, under malfoy rule? God I hated Dumbledore so much at that moment. I decided to head up to the pink room and see if I could do any modifications to it. I thought to ask permission first and I did, but stupid blondie said not until he had talked things over with narcissa. I don't see why he needs to. He seems to run the place round here and everyone under his house does as he commands irrespective of their own views or opinions.

*****

sigh. I was lying face down on my bed in the shape of a wooden plank. Hmmm I wonder what kind of wooden plank I resembled.....i could be oak, or beech or a washed up shore one.......AGHHHHHHHHH I was officially going insane. It had only been like two hours but I was soooooooooooo bored. I think draco had tried to check in on me but I yelled at him and when that didn't work I chucked my trainer at him. He seemed fairly upset at this and so I sighed and went back to lying on my bed. There was a soft knock at the door. I grunted – extremely ladylike- to give them permission to enter. I heard quiet footsteps and then a small weight on the end of my bed. Oh god. It was a woman. They always do that sort of thing. A guy would stand awkwardly in the doorway wondering if I had suffocated myself with my pillow. But no this had to be narcissa.

"Adrianne?"

I rolled over slowly and after looking everywhere else I turned to look at her.

"are you feeling better?"

"NO." woops that came out louder than expected.

"Adrianne if you give us a chance then we could make you feel very welcome here but right now you won't let anyone near you."

again I grunted.

"i was thinking that I could take you shopping sometime soon. We could get your school stuff and maybe even a new dress or two. Are you going to lie there all day?"

she was up to something. I knew it. This conversation was leading somewhere but she was being very secretive and cunning about it. I have a feeling she wants a response out of me.

"if you want you could always join Draco in the library, i'm sure you'll find … something to talk about..."

AHA so that was her game. Trying to get me to be nicer to them by shoving me beside someone of their family my own age. It wasn't going to work I still hated them. But I was sooooooooo bored in here. I wasn't going to let on though.

"alright then, but i'm going there now so just follow me if you change your mind."

She started to turn and leave so I decided to follow her. I was bored ok. It doesn't mean I like them anymore. We walked up and down corridors and yeah you get the idea. Stupid witch. She knows I can't find my way back on my own. I'm going to have to ask her _darling draco to come save me._ I could easily hex her. Hmmmm.. that sounded appealing....oh shoot we were here. She pushed on empty portrait frame and a door sized hole appeared in the wall. She led me inside where I saw draco slouched In an armchair next to the fireplace in amongst the masses of shelves of books.

"Adrianne hi."

once again I grunted.

"Draco make sure Adrianne stays within your sight and you are not allowed to leave without escorting her back to her room or downstairs to the hall."

With that narcissa walked out. Leaving me standing there trying to avoid eye – contact with weasel boy.

"nice to see you here joining me I mean."

"i haven't got a choice. I hate you"

".... ok. Why?"

I got bugged because I didn't want to talk to him especially after I had found out that he had somehow followed me to the weasly house and told his parents I was there. This was half-way between the grounding and narcissa visiting when I had yelled at him. He tried to visit a second time but I had hexed him. Unfortunately I misaimed and hit the door instead.

"just because so shut up so I can stop talking to you!"

"that was pretty harsh."

"what did you expect flowers and bunny rabbits........no. And its because I hate you."

"fine i'll quit talking to you."

he went back to reading his book and I tried searching for one. I went through a dozen spell learning books and at least 10 volumes of 'how to hex your enemies' when I got fed up. Was there anything that this family owned that wasn't dark or creepy? Giving up I went to head back out of the door when malfoy jumped in front of me, stopping me from leaving.

"move it" I practically hissed at him.

"nope. Can't do that. Your under house arrest and i've not to leave you to wander around this house on your own."

"fine."

I walked back to my bedroom.... hold on. I was dragged unmercifully back to my bedroom at a speed at which only light could beat. After various mumblings – I was asked to refrain from cursing- I got in and slammed the door in platinum's face. Hehe, that ought to teach him. But just in case I ought to think up of other ways to torture said boy as I was not quite the easily forgiving type. I looked at the pink clock (why was this room the only pink one, and why was I in it?) and realised it was only 2pm. I sighed deeply. This was going to be a looooonnnnngggg afternoon.

**Ok so not much is going on here, but I thought I should delve into friendships or enemyships-(?) before plunging into more action. Please review and tell me ways to improve. Thanks to the awesomers who have shown their awesomness and taken time to review already simply because they are awesome. :) rant over...... I dinnae own hari potr or his mates or his lifestory. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: memory revelations

A rather loud crack startled me out of my half-asleep, half-awake mode. I looked round and there was Georgia, my house elf friend.

"em. Miss. I have been called upon to alert you to an annual malfoy event. Please meet the Mrs in the lounge in 10 mins."

before I could say anything the little elf was gone and again I was astonished at how she was behaving towards me. I got up fixed myself and gave my hair a quick brush before heading downstairs. I could roughly find my way around now thanks to all my previous wanderings and I stood in the lounge that was currently occupied by all three malfoys. Oh great. What joy this is going to be.

"narcissa and I thought it best to inform you that the annual dance we hold is on tuesday of next week. It is now a thursday. That gives you a fair amount of time to prepare, and I will expect you to be polite as we only invite the oldest and most pure-blood families."

"you expect me to go to this ball thing!?" my voice was at shrieking/squealing level.

"is there a problem?" the older malfoy had just been about to leave the room when he stopped to look me up and down in a highly scrutinizing way. It was clear that we were not going to be the best of friends. Ever.

"yes, em, well, you see,..... I can't dance and even if I could I don't have any dancing type dresses or even shoes and I wouldn't know where to buy them and...."

I was cut off short because draco was laughing at me so uncontrollably you would have thought he'd had too much cheering charm.

"what the hell is so funny?" I said whilst clenching my jaw shut and trying to prevent my hand from reaching for my wand. After a minute or so he stopped laughing and I could make out actual words coming from his mouth. Ah the wonders of magic, they never seem to cease.

"oh its just that you don't know how to dance. Even I know how to."

"haha very funny."

lucious left the room and I was about to when narcissa took my hand and put floo powder in it.

"what? Were are we going, I can't leave i'm forbidden to."

"just say diagon alley."

I did. I think. I had never used floo powder before but I knew the basics about it and I didn't like the actual experience. I landed in a heap in the back of a shop. I think it was a shop but really it was too dark and dusty to tell. I walked around counters and saw an evil looking old man at a till.

He cleared his throat and didn't look at all happy.

"I was using the floo and Narcissa told me to say diagon alley but I got it wrong."

"narcissa as in malfoy?"

"yes."

"ah, why didn't you say. I will point you in the direction of diagon alley. There see? Just around the corner from here."

I thanked the old man and went on my way. I was glad to get out of there. He was freaky.

I followed his directions and ended up in a much brighter looking place and noticed narcissa looking around frantically. I yelled on her and she looked in my direction, then hurried over.

"where on earth did you go?"  
"i ended up down there."

"that is knockturn alley. Never go there alone."

"ok"

We searched around for a while and got all the necessary school items, apart from my school robes. I didnt need a new wand because this one worked fine. I headed over to madame malkines robes for all occassions and stepped inside.

"shit"

"i'm sorry dear, can I help you?"

woops. The old lady behind the counter had heard. I asked her politely for hogwarts robes and went to stand on the pedastal next to the one draco was on.

"why are you here?"

"oh, well you see a bird came crashing down the chimney and being the kind person that I am I went to help it."

"oh hahahahaha. Theres no way any malfoy would ever be that nice."

"well you asked a ridiculous question."

"oh just shut up!"

"fine..... want to get some ice cream?"

"......." I really didn't know what to say to this but I didn't have to. Being the egotistic prat that he is I was dragged by the hand out of the shop and taken to the ice cream shop.

"what did you do that for?"

"what?"

"how did you even know if I wanted ice cream or not."

"why wouldn't you."

I gave up and sat down to eat the cone he had handed me. Not that I got a choice of what flavour I wanted.

The rest of the shopping trip was uneventful. I got a midnight blue dress with silver trimming for the 'stuck up parade' and a pair of matching shoes – narcissas influence. Draco dissappeared half way through shopping and when we got back to malfoy manor he was outside practising qudditch. I walked inside but got a great shock when I saw lucious smiling down at me.

"welcome back. I hope you got something nice. Why don't you go outside."

"what.... but i'm....huh?"

"i have decided to lift your arrest for reasons that do not concern you. Goodbye."

he stood there still. I figured he wanted me to go outside. Once again I looked at narcissa and she was looking at her husband gratefully. She then turned to look at me and put on the biggest and fakest smile I have ever seen.

I'm guessing that she is up to something. I can see why she was in slytherin.

**Yeah that chapter was shorter and not much happened but I kinda need time fillers till she goes to hogwarts. Sorry it took longer for me to update, school has by law been keeping me from any form of fun or enjoyment with a mountain of work. Again please review. Thanx. Preciate it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The taming of the wild

Soooooo. Outside. I wandered around and around and …... this was slightly more entertaining. Mainly because I got to ignore all of malfoys attempts at trying to start up a conversation with me whilst he whizzed past on his broom. He gave up eventually and went back to ducking and diving around many obstacles laid out on this part of the lawn.

To torture Draco Malfoy some might consider it to be evil, but others would see the fun. At this moment I was part of the others.

Just as he swooped down to avoid a small brick bridge I turned his way and yelled

"HEYYYYY MALLLLFFOYYYYYY!!!"

hehe. That did it. He went flying straight into that bridge and toppled off his broom. I started to jog slowly backwards because if I knew anything about the malfoys it was that no one could damage their pride and get away with it.

I stopped and stood still for a minute because malfoy wasn't moving. He was just laying there in a crumpled up heap on the ground. I didn't care, he deserved it, but after all I couldn't help but feel a tiny twang of sympathy. After all deep down inside, Deep Down, I had some sort of human consideration for the malfoys.

"emm Draco?" I took a few tentative steps towards him when the pile of bricks and rubble shifted suddenly knocking me off my feet.

AHHHHHH! No way was this happening! I was currently being dangled from a broom with nothing but malfoys grip to keep me from falling 20 feet. Stupid malfoy let his cunning set in and had waited till I went closer to grab me by the wrist and torture me.

"whats wrong Adrianne? No remarks or insults for me now?"

I looked up as he smirked and his eyes were on fire. I couldn't insult him. I couldn't speak. I had to bit on my tongue to stop me from screaming out in fear. I. Hated. Heights. Feared them more like and this was not any better.

I looked up at him pleadingly (yes I am ashamed to admit that I was slowly being twisted to his will) but he was clearly having too much fun to care.

He flew over towards a large and tall oak tree. I noticed that the lower half of the tree had had all its branches striped from it. Descent was impossible without jumping.

So there I was, with the worst fear of heights in the world sitting on the uppermost branches of a tree with malfoy encircling me on his broom. I felt like a tiny bird cornered by a huge eagle.

"hmmm. Regret humiliating me yet? Well, you have to know now that I don't make an attempt to chat to everyone and yet when I do with you, I am totally ignored. I would've thought with us being both pure-blood status that you would have considered it an honour. Anyone would have thought that you can't stand me."

I looked down and yes started to regret EVER messing with him. I looked up at him again and it might look as if I was in luck because his eyes softened slightly. Woops. Glint of fire was back again.

"it's obvious your scared of heights so being considerate I will give you a lift back down to the ground – on two conditions." I nodded for him to continue. "you have to answer me when i'm speaking to you and nicely. No insults. Secondly, you have to be my partner to the malfoy dance."

now I almost _fell _out of the tree on that one. I stared at him with my eyes wide and my jaw reaching the ground. "WHAT!"

"you heard me"

"but.....no!"

"hmmm. Oh well see you at dinner then."

ruddy malfoy he had me cornered and he knew it.

"FINE BUT THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT I DON'T HATE YOU!"

he chuckled lightly but then grabbed my wrist and swung me on to back of his broom. Agh I was gonna have a bruise in the morning for that one and I almost screamed as I was in mid-air for half a second. Before I knew it I was back on the ground and looking slightly worse for wear. Land! I loved land! I stumbled my way over to the great big doors but not before malfoy had asked me for an apology and a thank you. Ha! That was likely. I just glared at him. Hehe. No one said anything about glaring. Despite myself I smiled which malfoy took for a thanks.

"come on dinner will be ready soon."

he made a grab for my arm to guide me inside but I pulled back glaring. He just sighed and motioned to his broom and then looked to the sky smirking. I would swear but I was too tired and couldn't be bothered. Instead I headed inside (very quickly) and went to wash up for dinner.

Boy had I got in deep here. And I needed to get out, fast.

"so. How was your afternoon outside. Narcissa informs me that yourself and Draco have come to a mutual truce. However I think the difficulties came from mainly one side."

I didn't say anything but narcissas contented smile and dracos arm casually draped across the back of my chair said it all. Myself however, was as stiff as a wooden board and sitting as far away as physically possible from draco as I could. He was sooo not forgiven yet and neither was he ever going to get me to be civil or friendly towards him.

I played around with the remains of my dinner. Draco and father had already finished. I considered expressing and extraordinarily sudden outburst of love for the weasleys and all muggles that I had found at that moment. It should get me punished. At the least it would get me away from draco and that was all I wanted right now.

The door opened then and a house elf came in announcing some pure blood families arrival. A woman, man and a younger girl entered. The elder malfoys got up to introduce everyone and then we got shooed to the sitting room whilst I ensured everyone that it was alright- I never wanted to finish my dinner anyway.

I tactfully sprawled graciously on the window seat so that draco had to sit on the couch. On his own. I smiled at the momentary bliss I was in. the adults came in and lucious noted his sons somewhat put-out facial expression. Everyone sat down and made themselves comfortable. Cue 2 hours mindless and boring my bloods purer than theirs chatting. I was just about to pass out from sheer boredom when the convo picked up.

"so draco I expect we shall be seeing you at the prestigious ball your parents hold annnually."

"yessir you will. I always attend in order to get a better idea on the social community, the pure aspects of it anyway."

this sent a small chuckle throughout the room, apart from me who shuddered slightly at the thought of draco torturing muggles.

"will we have the honour of seeing you there with a young female friend perhaps? For the past years it has been expected of you and yet you seem to disappoint all the guests."

"yes. In fact this year I will be attending with Adrianne here." and with this draco motioned to me and Bam! I was suddenly visible and the centre of attention.

Narcissa seemed particularly gleeful at this last statement and even lucious seemed to have been caught out. They quickly composed theirselves and after this new and 'exciting' discovery draco and I were quickly dismissed so that the adults could discuss opinions. The small girl who had arrived earlier had quickly fallen asleep by her mothers side so of course I was once again alone with the said elusive draco malfoy. I bet that the cunning malfoys think all of this through before they do anything. If I were in charge of azkaban I would chuck them in it just for that.

On the plus side, I have to say, I am twistedly starting to adjust and maybe even enjoy the malfoys company. But there was no way ever that I would be actual _friends _with them...or more with narcissas plans in mind. I shuddered and to my surprise draco took off his jumper and handed it to me. I couldn't complain because this ancient mansion was often freezing.

I stopped outside my door with a severe promise to draco that I would make sure to burn every last thread of his jumper once I was done with it. He just smiled slightly and turned away but not before looking over his shoulder and saying:

"you know anna, thats almost 5 hours you've gone without insulting, cursing, offending, running off or generally badmouthing anyone. Glad your finally feeling welcomed enough."

I closed the door and leaned crouched against it. I took a deep breath in and put my head in my hands. As much as I hated draco he was kind of right. I was actually starting to feel more at home here than I had done well _at home at home_, and I felt calm too. But I would still have to mouth off to him in the morning. Besides, he had just called me ANNA without permission.

**there we go! BAM! the pairings hitting now. in future chapters adrianne will stop being so raj-like and start to get on with people more, but DO NOT FEAR! she will go super raj when school term starts and when it does she will also try to go back to utterly hating/resisting/avoiding malfoy which will make it all the more interesting. anyways tell me what you think. **

**disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or the characters but the rest is mine. the visiting family are a random pure blood family i made up to go with the story.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Malfoys slytherin sets in

Ahhhh! Morning. I like mornings. Occasionally. Not so ahhh. There was a faint tapping sound on my door and it could only be narcissa seeing as blondie would thud on the door and malfoy would barge straight in.

"arghfugawugamugakugagrrrr" I muttered as I rolled over hoping that it would go away, but when it persisted I literally rolled off the bed where I thumped onto the floor. From there I proceeded to half crawl half drag myself to the door. Hey I didn't say I was good with mornings I just said I liked them.

I pulled myself up and opened the door to reveal the tiny minuscule friend-elf of mine standing there. All I could do was stand there and blink. After about a minute Georgia motioned that it would be better if she came in, so I let her in and sat on the bed.

"georgia why have you been ignoring me? I mean I get it house elves aren't meanna talk to their masters or previous masters or people at that, but I'm your friend so what gives?"

"I am sorry miss but in these circumstances it is best to refrain from casual chat with a mere house elf."

"look if your worried about the malfoys then don't bother.... wait then why are you here... at 7am?"

"I just wanted to see how you were and to tell you that whilst in your previous place of residence you received a letter. I was meaning to give you it mam but then we moved to england and lost contact. When dumbledore found me and gave the malfoys ownership of me for now he took the letter and told me not to concern myself with the matter any more."

I tried to comprehend what the elf had just said. For starters dumbledore had supposedly found her which meant he had to have been looking for her. And why put her under malfoy protection of all people and then take away a letter addressed to me? It's my letter and I should have the right to know what was in it.

A sudden thought struck me. I hadn't seen my mother in a while. In fact since we moved here she disappeared almost immediately after. Anyone must think I am really horrible and don't care but the truth is I was never really close to any of my family, save for my brother. Anyway, she was never gone this long. Oh well, I'd best asked georgia about dumbledore. I don't quite trust that man for some odd instinctive reason.... maybe it was his beard.

When I looked up georgia was gone but there was a small fading note written in the air saying it was best not to ask any questions and not to try and contact her for the time being. That was odd, but now I was wide awake and had to find something to keep my mind off things, which would be near enough impossible seeing as I appeared to be the only one awake.

Hmmmm If malfoy were awake I bet I wouldn't be so bored right now, even if he bugs me and I hate him I've got to do something to pass the time. Thinking up ways of getting out of this dance would be a good idea. Hey! I still can't dance oh no what a shame. Well threes always another time. Hmm I wonder if there's a dancing for beginners spell. Oh! I could catch terrible influenza although I'm pretty sure that's nigh on impossible these days. Or I could break both my legs but that might hurt just a little bit too much.

Hehe. Got it. I would go wake up a sleeping malfoy. A huge bang at his door should convince him of an impending war. Hehe evil genius adrianne. Plus he never said anything about annoying him senselessly and making life unbearable for him.

I started tiptoeing across the landing. By now I knew roughly which door led to his room now all I had to do was create a big bang then run away and pretend to sleep.

"AHHHHHHH" I screeched. Something had jumped out at me from the top of the stairs and I was now legging it back to my room and bolting the door behind me. Near heart attacks = not good. I was just regaining control of my breathing when I heard a snickering outside my door.

**Dracos P.O.V**

I just had enough time to hear a muttered 'damn malfoy' from the other side of the door before making my way to the kitchen to finish eating my waffles. I had been sitting there fully dressed and fully awake when a kitchen elf came down from upstairs. Of course this being my house and me being the superior being I demanded of the elf their business up the stairs. I got something out of her about adrianne being awake and wanting breakfast to be prepared. If I wasn't so busy gloating over the elf and making her scared then I might have noticed that adrianne wasn't one to demand for things to be done.

I made my way silently up the stairs and well you know what happens from there.

Anyway, a few minutes later I was joined by a rather furious looking witch. She sat down and ripped apart a piece of toast glaring at me the whole time. I smirked knowing I had got to her. Honestly life was so much fun when some people don't cower below your feet and make an attempt to fight back, of course I would win in the end. I always do.

I discovered that now was not the appropriate time to be bringing up her lack of dance skills that I could mock her for – what with the evil death stares currently being directed at me. All the more reason to bring it up.

"adrianne did you know that you are attending a dance in 4 days?"

"yes"

"did you know that you are intending to attend with me?"

"yes"

"well then I can't have you making a fool of me what with your lack of dance skills."

her face lightened considerably at this although in my mind it had sounded like a down-putting insult.

"oh well I just wont be able to go with you then you will have to find someone else. So sorry for the disappointment see you there."

aha. So that was her game. I have to admit I was still slightly put out that she still seemed to hate me for reasons unknown, plus she had ways of constantly showing her hatred. But still I could see a potentially humiliating experience coming up for her and if she thinks she's going to wriggle out of being my 'date' so easily she can think again.

I could hear my parents coming downstairs and judged my luck before putting my plan into action. I figured my mother would be completely up for the idea and would convince my father round to her way of thinking.

"oh what a shame. Too bad you are sooo unfortunate as to not know a simple skill that any mediocre half brain would know."  
not put off by my insult the conversation went exactly the way I hoped just as my parents walked in.

"I know, if there was _any_ way in which I could change the circumstances I would draco but its just not meant to be." she ended this with the biggest pretence sigh I have ever heard.

"I thought you might feel that way. And this is why I am going to teach you."

my mother came rushing over to me.

"oh! What a wonderful idea! And you two will have more time to bond though hopefully not through hurling various insults at each other as seen in the past …. and present. But what the heck whatever suits you both."

she started fussing around discussing where would be best suited to dance lessons and how often a day adrianne would need to have them. Needless to say I looked over and she had gotten over her wide-eyed shock and was now back to giving me the death-glare. Ah the death glare! At least she couldn't insult me due to my cunning plan of leaving her on top of a tree. I just returned the glare with one of my most cunning and slyly seductive smirks ever. This wasn't over yet adrianne – I mentally warned her. And if theres one thing that you should know, is that I always win in the end …. using all means possible.

**Oooooh! Malfoys making a move! A very cunning and annoying one at that. Keep reviewing let me know whatcha think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of jks stuff.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jam IS nice

Adrianne p.o.v

I basically spent the rest of that afternoon going mental at malfoy. I glared at him, punched him, shouted- the works. It didn't work though he just didn't seem to care. Eventually I had to go to my room and work on the evil plotting of malfoy vengeance. Of course there was no way that narcissa or lucious would ever forgive me if I pulled a prank on malfoy. Especially not with what I had in mind and who I was going to enlist the help of.

Draco's P.O.V

I went to my room and kicked some stuff around because i'm superior to everything and this is how I show it. I still can't believe Adrianne was so caught up about having to spend more time with me. Honestly she should consider it a blessing, what something like pansy wouldn't give to be her right now. But I hated pansy so there was no way I was going to ever, ever ask her for anything – even in help making adrianne jealous. I flopped on my bed and put on my best i'm-thinking-of-something-cunning face, when I noticed something on my dresser.

A jar of jam?

WTF was a jar of jam doing in my room!?

I don't know who put it there or what the hell they were doing at the time but there was no way I was going to stand for this.

I picked up the elusive and mysterious jam-jar and went to take it to the kitchens, being careful not to drop it as I swaggered down the grand entrance stairs.

Ah! here's adrianne. Maybe she can tell me something about the jar of jam in my posession. Why was she smiling? I thought she was meant to be hating me right now... but no she was looking directly this way and looking like she was hiding something.

**FLASHBACK Adriannes P.O.V**

I was sitting at the table after talking to one of the slightly more daring and unloyal to the malfoys house elves, and was staring directly at a jar of raspberry jam. It would be a shame to waste so much jam on something so insignificant but the after effects would be good.

I heard Narcissa walking this way and was preparing to put my plan into action. Cue narcissa.

"oh hello Adrianne what are you up to dear?"

I made my eyes as puppy-dogish as I could and told my lie.

"Well you see I was awful upset about how I had acted towards draco, after all he was only trying to help me out in the nicest possible way and he never really has done anything bad to me at all...in fact I think i'm beginning to quite like him a bit more..." narcissa gasped and her eyes light up "....so I was sitting in my room almost at the point of tears when I had an idea of how I could make it up to draco. So you see I made him some raspberry jam."

here I looked uber innocent and pleading for praise and retribution.

"Oh adrianne thats wonderful. I knew you two would get along sooner or later, oh but why do you still look so sad dear?"

I have to admit the crazed matchmaking, happy look narcissa was giving me seemed a little bit scary. She was falling for it though even if I did feel at tiny bit guilty for playing her like this. After all narcissa was quite considerate.

"well I've heard of this spell that makes it super delicious but I can't do magic outside of school ..and . It . Just . Makes. Me . So . Unhappy," **pause for drama with tears in my eyes** "that I know I can't make this jam the best it can be for draco."

I looked down defeated, or so it would seem to narcissa.

"OH sweetheart! Never mind that, I can do it for you. I'm just so happy that you CARE SO MUCH FOR DRACO!!!!! …. hehe sorry about that, now what was the name of this spell?"

okay, I knew she was all for pure-blooded grandkids with me as the daughter-in-law but omg I never knew it was this fatal. I got over my momentary shock.

"exploidus jamus."

"very well dear." narcissa took out her wand and pointed it at the jar. "EXPLOIDUS JAMUS!!!!" she yelled a little too enthusiastically.

**END FLASHBACK **

**draco's P.O.V**

I stopped mid-way down the stairs and looked at adrianne suspiciously. She ran over and squealed with delight. What..the..hell.

"OMG you found my jammy-jam! Come here jammy-jam come to mummy!"

"..." after regaining my composure I found a somewhat suitable answer. "it's my jam. It was found in my room by me. I now therefore, own the jar of jam." I announced this in a superior voice and tightened my grip of the jam-jar instinctively.

"awwwwwww but...come onnnn! Gimme the jam back!"

"no! I mean what do you want with an inferior jar of jam like this anyway? It probably tastes horrible...let me eat it for you and save you the displeasure."

"But it's my jar of jam and it is not inferior. I had it shipped in from Australia. Do you even have any idea of how rare a jar of atak jam can be?"

"...atak jam.....?"  
"yes... _atak jam, for the people who have common interests_."

"well if this jar of jam is soooooo good then I guess i'll just have to try it out." I started slowly twisting the lid off with my new plan to tease and distress adrianne. Besides if she wanted something then I would have to have it before she could.

For some reason she looked oddly pleased. BOOOOOOOOM! Oh thats why. I was now standing covered in jam from head to toe giving the death glare to adrianne who was positively beaming back.

Lucious P.O.V

I was slowly and gracefully walking down the stairs after my afternoon reading – I had fallen asleep for a mere few minutes- and was in the process of looking for my son. I glanced upwards in a superior manner at the vast oak doors that led to my superior home. There was something odd about it today, something that my eye could not quite place. Hmmmm. There it was. There was a slight and very tiny mark of what looked to be raspberry jam. Atak jam if my superior knowledge serves me correctly. I was too busy looking at the tiny an insignificant blot on my superior doors which led way to the superior life within when I got the breath knocked out of me and I fell very unsuperior like – much to my dismay – down the stairs.

Oh dear. I shall have to call on my darling narcissa.

"narcissa!"

"yes lu...oh my who did this to you!"

she rushed to my side and informed me that I have a now broken leg. A short trip to saint mungos should sort that out and although they let all sorts of riff raff in there it should be entertaining. Making fun of inferiors was always twistedly fun.

Before I could go though I would need a shower. I informed narcissa of this and she helped me to limp up the stairs.

a few minutes later I looked at myself in the mirror and howled. Narcissa came rushing in only to find her graceful husband reduced to madness and on his knees, with a now vast amount of lime green hair sprouting from his head. This trip to st mungos was going to take a lot longer than expected for green hair was quite much harder to cure than a broken bone. I have no doubt who has done this and trust me those rebellious house elves shall be punished immediately.

_Somewhere in the vast house Adrianne snickers, and prepares to make contact._

**Heheeheheheehhehehehehehheheheheheheheheheheheheheh that chapter was more random and funny and yes I do have more planned but you shall have to review first. amnt I mean? Well what do people expect me to work on if I don't know what they like and don't like. So ha and tough luck. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay my fellow fanficers, I haven't updated in a while don'ttt blame me blame the dolphins- I had to catch one that got away from earth and was heading towards the moon :) okay so I have it that F&G left at the end of the prisoner of azkaban BUT molly was unhappy so they... haha amnt I evil. Not going to tell you yet that could ruin a bit of the story. Yeah I realise I have gone off track and failed to mention her dad or bro or mum or mystery but I promise ill try to get back on track and write the original ideas back in. long awesomely huge authors note OVER!**

_Chapter 13; buried within _

Adriannes P.O.V

I wasted no time in running to the fireplace and sticking my head in to speak to Fred and George. With narcissa and lucious at St mungos I had sent draco a fake letter about some gathering of pure blood weasel boys like himself, and now I was free to wreak havoc. The house elves were on my side – of course they were- after I had told them that I would confess to what I was planning and would lessen their beatings.

I thought of draco for a minute and wondered why exactly I hated him. He hadn't given me any reason to but I still felt like I had to either avoid him or annoy him senseless. Maybe ….. maybe I should just try and be _nice _to him, after all in 2 weeks I was going back to Hogwarts and would know no one. If only Fred and George hadn't left school last year, of course from what I heard their mother went berserk.

"oh no Fred she's got that kind of look on her face"

"yes George, the kind of look you get when you're thinking things through.."

"when you start to doubt things..."

"regret them..."

"and wonder if you should go through with the ultimate prank of your life."

I had been interrupted by the kings of ginger themselves. But how on earth did they get in?

"we have our ways..."

"and our tricks..."

"and you will never truly know how."

how did they …? never mind. I smiled sneakily at them and bolted up the stairs along the hallways and through the corridors, till I came to the door of the bedroom of one of the most arrogant specimens ever created.

They knew everything the plan had been discussed. Fred and George had the know-how and all I had to do was provide them with a means and a way as they came up with the plan. I had some input though, like the jam, that was my idea. To tell the truth though I didn't know the full extent of what they were planning which could be fatal, but who cares, you only get to disgrace a malfoy once and live – if you were lucky.

I opened the door and at the same time I unleashed two chaotic monsters inside the ginge twins. For once I didn't really feel up to that much today so I headed downstairs and left them to it.

Fred and George P.O.V (2hours later)

we came striding down the stairs a couple of hours later with our hands in our pockets and content with our work. We passed the door of the sitting room and saw Adrianne sitting in a big chair next to the vast stone fireplace. Something was wrong with her and we knew it. We took a couple of steps in the door and leaned in to try and get a better look of her face.

George and I let out and audible gasp but even then she didn't hear us. We were shocked. We saw the look in her eyes and the expression on her face and then we had seen something else which made us turn around and stare at each other blankly until it registered.

We crept out of the house leaving behind a note to Adrianne saying that we had done, and that we might see her soon. We were both silent (and that's saying something) as we trudged down the path and recalled the scene.

Adrianne was sitting there, in that great house, unconsciously fiddling with a necklace. A necklace that was very simple but its meaning was clear. The meaning was stay away, we are evil, we are dark, and we do things that would only appear in your worst wizarding nightmare.

On her face was a smile and in her hands was a snake.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! :) well first you get like an update every two months. Now you're all getting two updates in less than two days! How lucky are you people? Anyway, read, enjoy, chat about it, go eat, have an ice-cream, whatever.**

**And woops sorry quinstar guess I didn't make the last chapter clear enough. I meant the snake as in the necklace was in the shape of a snake. Yeah I'm not really that clear at times but thanks for pointing it out.**

**Chapter 14 feathers and pink**

Adriannes P.O.V

I never noticed fred and george leave but I did get their note. I sooo wanted to go see what they had done to Dracos room but they warned me to under no circumstances to open the door. I looked down and saw the necklace I was still holding. I don't know exactly why I was holding it, I just thought it was quite nice. Hmm... but it was slytherin and they were usually big-heads so I would just have to do something to change it.

I pulled out my new wand (unicorn hair, oak,9 inches) and said a quick charm on it. Haha! That was better. Instead of a snake there was now a lion with a snake in its jaws. I think I should give it to draco as a present, that'll add even more to the horror that he already has in store.

2 hours later:

Dracos P.O.V

I had flown around most of the wizarding countryside looking for the address on the letter I had received until I somehow ended up near the south of France. Of course I headed back then whilst cursing myself for following some stupid pathetic Gryffindor prank. I was looking forward to bragging about how much gold I had and the amount of power and influence that my father had, but I suppose now that would have to wait until I got back to school.

I swaggered in the front door and got ready to tell Adrianne about all the inferior families I had met – there was no way I would tell her that I had been foolish and fell for it. I chucked my broom at one of the house elves and looked around for her. hm. She wasn't here.

I turned towards the lounge and swaggered through to find her on an armchair reading the latest wizard gossip magazine. Honestly I swear that her brain would slowly turn to mush if she continued to read that garbage.

"Adrianne!" I looked around disinterested as I spoke to her. No need to make eye contact as she might start to think herself worthy of my gaze – which she wasn't- I was superior to everyone.

"mhmm?"

She turned around slowly to face me without looking up, so I cleared my throat. She still didn't look up so I stomped over in front of her, took out my wand and set her magazine on fire.

Okay now she looked up... with an angry glare. I wasn't surprised because it _was _ Adrianne who took any excuse to get angry and start fighting or shouting at someone. What I was surprised at was that the evil fire glare dissolved quickly and instead she jumped up with a huge sickly sweet smile on her face. Maybe that was too harsh. It was sweet that she was smiling but because of that I came to the conclusion that she was feeling sickly.

I raised my eyebrow to ask for confirmation. She looked down and started to search around in her pockets until she brought out a small parcel that was wound up with lots of green ribbon. On top of that it had sparkly green and silver wrapping paper.

" this is for you!"

I said nothing as I cautiously took the parcel and very gently started to unwrap it. This wasn't the first time that Adrianne had been _nice _to me and I didn't want to be tricked by her again. I shuddered at the memories of being horribly tricked and humiliated by her before.

It was a box.

How... nice. Oh. Was I meant to open the box? It looked like a bracelet or a necklace box. Wth would I be doing with a necklace. Oh yes I'd wear it around the school and tell people of how it was oh so pretty whilst using exaggerated hand movements and squealing at random moments.

I don't think so.

She was still looking at me so I made a movement to chuck it on the couch when she made a small gasp. I paused mid throw and swivelled my eyes to look at her.

Shit! She was pouting. And had these HUGE eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. Arghhhhhhhhhh! I internally battled with myself before forcing a smile and opening the box. I saw her face light up and cringed at the fact that I had just fallen to her want. I never knew she had it in her. I mean don't get me wrong, she was nice but she was more of a wild bull that charges at anyone to cross there path nice. Not a cute innocent sweet as candy floss type of girl.

I looked down and saw the monstrosity of a necklace that she had _gifted _me. I knew there had to be a reason behind the niceness. I threw the box to the ground and stormed up to my room in a rage.

I threw the door open and got covered in a pile of feathers. Wth! I was temporarily blinded, but when the feather storm cleared I saw a hideous grotesque sight before me. It was my room. MY ROOM. But it was covered in pink and gold and silver and sparkly stuff. There was a huge sequin lion image on the left wall and on the opposite wall was gold glittery letters that practically screamed GRYFFINDOR! I backed up horror stricken and hit the door. Dragging it open I stumbled out of the room and collapsed onto one of the window-seats in the corridor. I slouched down and put my head in my hands trying desperately trying not to hyperventilate. I barely raised my head to acknowledge Adrianne briefly stop at the end or the hallway. I very gradually turned to look at her whilst clutching my chest. My vision was blinded by red and the shock and horror was starting to subside, but my heart was still racing and the rage was building. She turned and fled down the stairs laughing as she went.

Yeah she better run, because I was coming after her – and I was going fast.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah I know I haven't updated in ages. I'm sorry but hey its my story so :P. Just kidding. I love all of you people that are putting up with my very inconsistent updates and even more so the reviewers! Woooooo! Yay! Anywayyyyy. Read, review, ponder, I dunno listen to Alexander rybak. Again whatever.**

**OMG I totally forgot about this bit for ages, I sooooo don't own harry potter or the characters and I haven't for the past 5 or 6 chapters either. **

**Even longer totally awesome authors note over.**

Tempers boil

Adriannes P.O.V

Ahhhhhhhhhh. Flip it darn it noooo. I ran for my life as a young malfoy was hurtling down the corridors after me. Annnndddd he was shooting hexes. I might've over done it but it was so worth it for the look on his face.

I looked behind me for a brief instant and saw his face alight with rage and anger. I ducked to the left as a red beam of light missed my head. OMG he _was _literally going to kill me. Ahhhhhhh.

...

He's stopped running. And now I'm really scared. I wonder if I should peek around the corner and see whats happened although it could be risky because he won't have given up. A malfoy never gives up, especially when it comes to their pride and revenge. He really wasn't there though. I leaned back against the wall catching my breath. Only an idiot like me would leave their wand behind when facing a glitter covered malfoy. Then again I never expected that much rage. I turned around to make my way back down the corridor whilst looking carefully at every suspicious item, and in the malfoy house... well it took a while.

Why the heck was he so angry anyway? I'm in the right mind to go back to my room, grab my wand and show him something about anger management. In fact I think I will. I abruptly changed direction and came to face a killer python just as it was lunging for me.

Dracos P.O.V

I looked down at Adrianne as she lay on the dark wooden floor. I called off my conjured snake and began to walk away. It hadn't killed her, only knocked her out. I was furious and after what she had done to my room and my pride as _a guest _was unforgivable. I would no longer show any kind of sympathy or kindness to the so-called foreign witch.

I had at least two hours until mother and father came home and so I went to the library to wallow in anger. Why had I even tried to befriend the worm in the first place? She is not worth it. She still has no idea of what it means to be taken in by the malfoy family or what it is to be a pure-blood. As soon as father comes in I will put forward the idea of having her re-taught the ways of the magic world. He has been considering it for a while now but my mother was against it and I was too up until now. I wanted to make sure that Adrianne avoided the chained and strict life of an aristocratic figure in society. If only she knew what they had done to her mother. If she knew what her brother was really capable of then she would have more care about her superiors.

I rose slowly and went downstairs to greet my parents. After the formalities Adrianne staggered in and I looked at her in disgust. My mother instantly recognised the coldness inside me and was worried. It seems that my father too had noticed the change in the atmosphere and seemed more pleased than narcissa. He threw me a quick glance and a small smirk to show that he was pleased with me.

Then he turned to Adrianne and I saw her visibly cower at the look that he was giving her.

"Adrianne, you have now been with the malfoys for a while. You will now learn from myself how to behave like a malfoy and how to recognise when it is unacceptable to make acquaintances which ..certain witches and wizards. I expect you in the drawing room in 6 minutes."

I watched as my mothers face twisted into sadness and as she cast a pitying look on Adrianne. I smirked at this. Before my father headed off he gave the girl a warning.

"if you refuse to obey my teachings or if you do not co-operate, then I will rather gladly have you thrown out of my house and I will make sure that my family will never show you kindness again."

My mother followed my father down the corridors knowing that soon her guest would have her spirit crushed and will have any ounce of freedom taken away. I turned to look at Adrianne who was slightly concerned and apprehensive about my fathers 'teachings.' I smirked evilly at her and strode off. After all, the little brat had it coming. And no one messes with the malfoys for long.

**So yeah that was short but the teachings are basically gonna crush and diminish adriannes spirit. Malfoy has turned all evil and well malfoy on her. She obviously went ott this time. And yes woooo! I included stuff about her family. See I can keep to the original meanna be plot. Any q's confusions just say in a review and I'll clear it up. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I've decided to skip out on adriannes pure-blood lessons and also the dance lessons. This chapters mainly gonna be about dracos thoughts about Adrianne. Sorry if its not eventful or exciting but I felt like I should get some of the emotional mushy stuff in there for those who like it.**

**Yeah sorry bout that I just felt that the plot was taking too long, basically now Adrianne has been threatened into behaving like a malfoy so now shes like less raj and not so fun or daring. If any of u guys are confused about anything just ask in a review or pm and ill clear things up (hopefully). K! **

**Disclamer; I totally don't own harry potter or his mates or his life story blah blah blah whatever. **

Chapter 16 : The prestigious event

Dracos P.O.V

Three days have passed since Adrianne ...humiliated me, and my father took her aside to re-teach her about the magical world. Her spirit was now crushed and father was definitely pleased with her progress. She had different values now and well, lets just say she won't ever go near those disgraces on society – the weasleys. In fact if she did go near them now I reckon she'd hex them into oblivion. Of course its not by her own free will but by various threats and jinxes.

I walked down the grand staircase at the front of the house ready to be a perfect host. Tonight was the annual malfoy ball which narcissa took pleasure in throwing. I couldn't care less about entertaining the guests but father says you have to in order to get ahead. I received various compliments on my suit whilst I looked around for Adrianne. I hadn't forgiven her but I was required to dance with her. With all the foolish chaos she had caused no-one had had enough time to teach her to dance so I was simply going to drag her around the dancefloor for a while.

"DRAKIE!" ...ooooh shit.

"drakie you're late! Where have you been? I've been waiting all afternoon for you to ask me to dance.

you wouldn't show me up in front of all these high families would you?"

Pansy pointed her tiny, screwed-up pug face at me and I think she was trying to look cute. I hopelessly glanced around the room to find a way out of this but not even wretched Adrianne was there. I saw a tall head of blonde turn my direction. It was my father who nodded once and gave me a look clearly not made to disobey.

"fine. One dance and thats all you're getting. Come on."

I marched through the reception rooms to the ball room. Without looking behind I could tell pansy was practically running right behind me and shoving anyone in her way. I smirked as I imagined her accidently shoving someone like severus, not that he was here, he never danced.

I stood rigid as pancy caught up and I danced even more stiffly. If the unfortunate looking thing wasn't glaring at all other girls in the room she was staring directly and fixedly at my face. God I hope this dance was ending soon I think im gonna barf.

"em. Excuse me Draco?"

I looked to see where the timid voice had come from and considered thanking them for saving me from an eternal misery. Or maybe not. I looked down at Adrianne coldly but I also manage to cast pansy away at the same time.

"what do you want Delinore."

"Your mother and father demanded that it was my duty to dance with you."

I stared at her for a moment. I knew that i had to dance with her but I wanted to make sure she knew just how much I hated her.

"fine."

"but drakieeee we haven't even danced for a whole sooooong yet."

Of course with this comment I gave pansy such a menacing glare that the dark lord would have been proud.

Safe to say she made herself scarce. I took up the dance again but this time with Adrianne in her narcissa-bought silver and green dress. You could tell she had had no say in the dress because it had an elaborate black bow tied at the waist and came with silver heels.

I kept my gaze strictly above adriannes head to make sure that she knew how un-important and insignificant she was. I have to admit though the hatred I first felt was slowly melting away and was being replaced by pity. I sometimes missed being able to tease her and I looked down to see her staring intently at the floor. If I wasn't having such a hard time dragging her around in a half decent way then I would've noticed that not once she had looked up.

"I won't hex you for looking higher than 2cm from the ground you know."

She whipped her head up startled.

"and I can talk aswell. If you weren't such a stupid fool then I would've been friendlier to you recently, but as it happens you disgraced and humiliated me and my pride."

She looked down again and as she didn't bother to defend herself I wondered just how many hex threats my father had followed through on.

"sorry for that."

I stopped and she bashed into me. I never thought she would apologise. I wonder if maybe I've been a bit harsh on her.

"Adrianne you know that I still haven't forgiven you but it doesn't mean you have to be feared of me... well at least not all the time." I smiled at my own small joke. She still didn't budge.

"I have to go pack for school now. Thank you for the dance."

I watched as she walked out of the door. Hmmmmm I'd have to find some way to get her to be normal again. I know she can't in front of my father but it doesn't mean she has to cower away from me. I was still angry with her though. Darn it I was caught.

"drakieee. Why are you staring at the empty doorwaayyyy? Why don't you dance with me again?"

I brushed the annoying pug aside and went to find some lower pure-blood family member I could threaten.

Lucious P.O.V

I watched as draco once again gave Parkinson a rather un-subtle hint. I was concerned about the lack of progress he had made in gaining Adriannes trust. If this plan was going to work then it was vital that he acted exactly as severus had planned in hiding the young witched family history from her.

**There we go mushy feeling emotion stuff over. Next chapter shes off to Hogwarts and we will start finding out about her family VERY soon. Again R&R please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I haven't updated in ages but I do have other stuff to do and this didn't seem that urgent. I had a total block so this chapter might not be as great as others but the plots moving along nocely now and she'll arrive at Hogwarts next chapter. Again I don't own harry or anything else harry-ish.**

**R&R to let me know what you think or if u've got any ideas cause I'm running out. For now. **

**Also what house would people like to see her in? **

Chapter 17: Hogwarts express

Dracos P.O.V

"Goodbye Draco, be careful not to do anything that would ruin the family name."

The eldest malfoy turned on the spot and disappeared with a pop, leaving Adrianne and Draco on platform 9¾.

I turned to look at Adrianne but it was of no use as she still wasn't making eye-contact. Instead I lifted her trunk onto the train and went in search of crabbe and goyle.

A few hours later I was enduring the idiots that I called my 'friends.' I wonder where the hell Blaise is. I got up in search for him and some slightly more intelligent conversation. We were only 2 hours away from Hogwarts and he hadn't appeared through the journey. _Pansy _had but I wasn't in the mood for being worshipped so I told her if she waited in the end compartment I'd chat to her alone for a while. I locked her in.

I finally found Blaise and Daphne sitting opposite Adrianne. God the atmosphere was tense. None of them were speaking to each other. I sat down beside them and blaise brightened immediately. I put on my biggest fakest smile.

"hello Adrianne, I know we only spoke a minute ago but we're such great friends I felt like chatting again."

AH! Ow she elbowed me in the ribs. Blaise got out his wand but I could tell he wasn't too keen on messing with her. Adrianne got up and pulled out her wand aswell but then stormed out of the compartment and wandered the corridors.

Daphne, I now discovered, was asleep. After making sure Adrianne was out of earshot I started chatting with Blaise.

"ok. So what happened and why was the atmosphere so..deadly?"

"well she was in here and then we joined her cause we couldn't be bothered lugging our trunks to the back where you were..."

"no need I would've sent Goyle."

He paused to smirk at this. It was clear that we only let the brainless twats hang around so they could act as servants.

"..anyway we started trying to strike up a convo and she just blanked us completely. I went to shake her arm to see if she was ok and, well she grabbed her wand and ..see for yourself."

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a scorch mark where his skin had been burned and was now swollen and red. I drew back at the sight and he just nodded.

"blaise I'm sorry she did that but she's the one thats been staying at ours right now and lets just say my father decided to 'correct' her mindset."

"oh that explains a lot what with..."

A BANG in the corridor shook the windows and stopped Zabini in his tracks. We silently motioned to each other and slid the door open, half expecting to see dementors after that spineless Potter again. If it was then I'd be more than happy do give them directions and laugh as his soul was slowly sucked from him.

Instead we saw a tall, menacing figure standing over a cowering first year that was on his knees. He was mumbling over and over about his friend who was knocked out about a metre away. We got closer to look at the person.

As they turned around the cold,empty eyes of Adrianne directed a menacing glare at me. She shoved the first year to the ground and disappeared into the next carriage.

Nobody acted as no-one knew who she was. Blaise turned to question me butt I was in such shock that I didn't hear him. Instead I stormed down the train after her, full of rage at how she acted and left Zabini to sort things.

I looked in all the compartments but most of them were empty due to the fact that most students couldn't mind their own damn business. I slowed down as I reached the end one where I saw a glint of copper red through the door. As I got closer I could see the weasley twins sitting either side of a curled up creature which appeared to be Adrianne. Stupid filthy blood-traitors!

I started to step forward but then stopped and listened.

All I heard was the small quiet sobbing of a broken witch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yeah okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but school and being ill has kept me from doing so. Yay! New chapter though. I know some of you have been waiting on me to reveal a bit more so this chapter ties in how lucious destroyed Adrianne (for now) and what the heck/ where the heck her family are and have been doing. So yay! **

**Also not many people have said what house they'd like to see her in and I'd appreciate It if more did, cause I'm kinda stuck on that one. Thanx **

Chapter 18: The secrets of a pure-blood family

Sir Nicholas' P.O.V (nearly headless nick)

"Oh no I'm going to be late again. I always hate it when I'm late for the sorting. I will especially be disappointed if I miss our very first new Gryffindor. If I hadn't had stopped to argue with that troublesome Peeves..."

Oh. In the middle of my ramblings I had passed the headmasters' office. There's a black-haired girl sitting outside it. Maybe I should...no. her eyes are glazed over. She looks awfully upset. Well if she's got herself in trouble then she no-doubt deserves the punishment.

Maybe this time I think I'll stay out of things and join the others at the great hall.

Adrianne's' P.O.V

I had come off the train and led up here. I couldn't have done anything else; I'm not even in a house yet. I still hope it won't be hufflepuff, if Dumbledore doesn't expel me first.

***flashback***

I had stormed out of the carriage in anger and maybe also to find something more entertaining. I've never travelled by train much but this one seemed to be going faster than usual. All I can see out of the windows are endless fields and trees.

Ugh!

'Stupid first year watch where you're going'

'Sorry! I was just going to send an owl to my mum. Do em... do students do that a lot here? I mean is it allowed?'

'How the hell should I know!'

'Well have you ever done it- sent an owl to your parents that is?'

I snapped. How dare he ask me about my family! I don't even know if what lucious had said about them was true. I don't even know if they are even still alive!

I pulled out my wand and glared at the small boy. I suppose he would've begged or pleaded... if I had given him time to.

'Petrificus totalus!'

The spell sent him flying of his feet and unable to move about a metre away. The door of the compartment next to me opened and his friend stared at me in horror, so I pointed my wand at him. The coward just fell on his knees and started sobbing.

I could hear voices behind me so I turned and ran.

***End flashback***

'Miss Delinore. I hear that the holidays have not at all been joyful or relaxing for you, and that you have cause a bit of a fuss and had two of my first years sent to the hospital wing already.'

Dumbledore peered down his glasses at me. I raised my chin slightly to show him I was listening. I watched as he stood outside the great eagle guard of his office and muttered something that sounded like pear drops – an old muggle sweet.

As the staircase began to move he gestured for me to follow him.

I sat down as he went to greet the phoenix that was perched next to his desk.

'Wonderful creatures, phoenixes. They make a good ally in any fight and in any case a good companion.'

I stared blankly ahead. He went to sit at the great chair behind his desk.

'Now then miss Delinore. I believe that you have many things on your mind and that if you wish it I will try to help you understand them. What is troubling you?'

I thought carefully before answering, I still have no idea whether I can trust this man or not. After a minute or two I looked up and looked straight at his wrinkled blue eyes.

'my parents.'

***flashback***

'Welcome Adrianne this is my office where I do my work and plan many other events, such as muggle destroying. Do you know why I hate muggles so much?'

I slowly shook my head at the elder malfoy.

'Because they are disgusting! They are filthy! They would love to see the likes of our pure-blood families killed. They wouldn't understand the ways of magic they would call it a curse and they would have us tortured for it!'

'Not all muggles are like that. I still don't understand your hatred for them.'

'Oh you don't do you? Well you should hate them too. After all they did kill your father.

My mouth fell open. I had suspected he was dead but I never thought he would've been...and someone surely must have thought to tell me.

'... murdered, by muggles?'

'well they lead to his death and if he had stayed away from them and done what was right by his pure-blood ancestors, then yes he would most likely be here now. Surprised are you? Still want to go around talking to mudbloods?'

I expect he was waiting for an answer but I didn't know what to say.

'You have had quite a bit of a shock so I suppose I should leave it at that. But it just wouldn't be fair if no one told you poor child the truth. You have heard of the Dark Lord?'

I nodded slowly. Warily.

'It seems he is rising to power once more and that soon the world will be rid of filthy muggle borns and blood traitors. I intend to aid him in whatever way possible with this task and don't think you can go running to tell Dumbledore or the weasleys about this, I have already put a silencing charm on you. You can still speak just not about this information. You can leave now.'

I got up and started to go towards the door in a zombie-like state. I wonder if Draco and narcissa know or are they just as evil.

'Times are about to change Adrianne and you must learn which side is the right side, and which one will see you dead.'

I quickened my pace not wanting to know any more for the sick feeling in my stomach. The most powerful evil wizard was regaining his strength and I could warn no-one. I pulled open the door handle and paused for a moment before stepping out.

'Oh and just so you are fully informed, after all I want to do my guardian duty, your mother is dead also. Run along now. It looks like you will have to start trusting us now. There is no one else left.'

He faked sadness as I slammed the door on him and hurried away. I could hear his faint laughter and I thought I heard the voice of some other man laughing with him.

***end flashback***

'Ah, well for me to tell you about your family you must first begin to tell me about your actions.

Well then miss Adrianne? Would you like to tell me about the events that led you to hex an unfortunate first year boy and his friend?'

I shook my head slowly.

'Very well. I am sorry to say I have no option but to punish you. You will refrain from attending any classes this week and will also take your meals alone. Instead you will help around the school where it is needed and I will call upon you later on. Maybe then you will have the courage to tell me of the secrets you are hiding.'

All I could do was nod as he dismissed me from his office. I stood up cautiously and found that tears were running down my face. If only I could tell him and then live he could sort it. Surely Dumbledore would be able to fix this?

But how could I say anything? I am under the curse of a death eater and forced to associate with his son.

**There that was a longer chapter and look you're getting two authors notes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or his friends or characters or stuff.**

**See now the plot is moving along nicely and we're starting to find things out. Again sorry for not being a regular updater but if you don't get anything then say and I'll try and clear things up. Remember in an earlier chapter I explained that this is set in the goblet of fire. That's about it. **


End file.
